danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
החברה הגאונה
פרנצ'סקו פיקולו לורה פאולוצ'י סבריו קוסטנזו | בימוי = סבריו קוסטנזו | שחקנים = אליסה דל ג'ניו מרגריטה מז'וקו לודוביקה נאסטי גאיה ג'ירצ'ה ג'נארו קנוניקי אנטוניו בונאנו ולנטינה אקא אלבּה רוהוואצ'ר (קריינות) | ארץ מקור = | שפות = נפוליטנית, איטלקית | מפיק = פרנצ'סקו נרדלה לואיג'י מרינלו שרה פולזה לורה פאולוצ'י | מפיקים בפועל = ג'ניפר שור אלנה רקסיה גואידו דה לורנטיס מריו ג'יאני דומניקו פרוקצ'י לורנצו מיאלי | חברת הפקה = Wildside Fandango | עורכים = פרנסיסקה קלוואלי | אתר צילומים = 22px|קישור=נאפולי נאפולי 27px|קישור=קזרטה (נפה) קזרטה 22px|קישור=לאטינה (נפה) לאטינה | צלמים = פאביו קיאנצ'טי (במאי צילום) לואיג'י אנדרי | אורך פרק = 53 – 63 דקות | רשת שידור = HBO האיטלקית האיטלקית | רשת שידור בישראל = HOT, סלקום tv }} | פורמט (תמונה) = 16:9 HD (ARRIRAW (3.4K (פורמט מקור) (Digital Intermediate (1080p | פורמט (קול) = סטריאו | שידור ראשון = 18 בנובמבר 2018 | שידור ראשון בישראל = 19 בדצמבר 2018 | שידור אחרון = 10 בדצמבר 2018 (עונה ראשונה) | שידור אחרון בישראל = כל פרקי העונה הראשונה, צפיית בינג' | אתר = אתר הסדרה | קישור = 7278862 }} החברה הגאונה (באיטלקית: L'amica geniale) היא מיני-סדרת דרמה איטלקית-אמריקאית משנת 2018 בהפקת HBO ובבימויו של סבריו קוסטנזו. הסדרה היא עיבוד טלוויזיוני לרביעיית הרומנים האוטוביוגרפיים, "רומאנים נפוליטניים" מאת אלנה פרנטה. העונה הראשונה, בת שמונה חלקים, מתבססת על הכרך הראשון באותו שם, "החברה הגאונה" שיצא לאור בשנת 2011. העלילה מתרחשת בשכונת עוני נפוליטנית בימים שלאחר מלחמת העולם השנייה, ומתארת חברוּת נשית ארוכת שנים בין גיבורות הסדרה, אלנה גרקו ולילה צ'רולו. השידור הראשון בארצות הברית היה ב-18 בנובמבר 2018, ובישראל שוחררו כל פרקי העונה הראשונה ב-19 בדצמבר 2018. פרקים התסריט בכל פרק נכתב בהשתתפות אלנה פרנטה (מחברת "הרומאנים הנפוליטנים"), פרנצ'סקו פיקולו, לורה פאולוצ'י וסבריו קוסטנזו, במאי הסדרה. הפקה הסדרה היא הפקה משותפת של HBO ורשתות הטלוויזיה האיטלקיות RAI ו-TIMvision. זוהי ההפקה הראשונה של HBO שאינה בשפה האנגלית. }} מדיווחים שונים עולה כי תקציב ההפקה, שלא נחשף, הוא מבין הגבוהים שראתה תעשיית הטלוויזיה הארופאית. }} }} לדברי קוסטנזו: "התקציב נתן לנו את החופש לדייק מאוד בשחזור המבנים". שכונת העוני בה מתרחשת העלילה, בשטח כולל של 20,000 מטרים רבועים נבנתה במשך ארבעה חודשים, ומציגה חזות מדויקת של בלוק נפולטני משנות החמישים. לשם כך נבנו 14 בניינים, חנויות, דירותיהן של שתי הדמויות הראשיות וחזית של כנסייה. בהתאם לתיאורים בסדרת ה"רומאנים הנפוליטניים". הצילומים לעונה הראשונה החלו בקיץ 2017 ונמשכו 29 שבועות בשבעה מוקדים שונים ברחבי נאפולי, קזרטה ולאטינה. ההתעקשות לצלם דווקא באיטליה נבעה מרצונה של HBO לשמר את האותנטיות של הדיאלקט הנפוליטני מסדרת הספרים, כפי שהתגלם בליהוק השחקנים לתפקיד. }} כך למשל, לתפקיד שתי החברות נבחנו לא פחות מ-9,000 מועמדות, כולן ילידות דרום איטליה ודוברות את הדיאלקט המסוים. לבסוף נבחרו ארבע ילדות חסרות ניסיון במשחק. בלהט המאמץ ללהק שחקנים צעירים דוברי הדיאלקט, נאצלו יוצרי הסדרה לרדת לרחובות נאפולי בחיפוש אחר ילדים ומתבגרים מקומיים. }} בסך הכל צוות ההפקה כלל 5000 ניצבים ו-150 שחקנים. ב-4 בדצמבר 2018, הודיע HBO כי תמשיך לעונה שנייה ותתמקד בספר השני בטֶטְרָלוגיה, "הסיפור של שם-המשפחה החדש". }} זאת שלושה חודשים אחרי הודעת RAI האיטלקית כי בכוונתה לעבד את כל שלושת הכרכים הנותרים. פרסים הסדרה הייתה מועמדת לפרס איגוד מבקרי הקולנוע האמריקאי לשנת 2019, בקטגוריה "סדרת הדרמה הטובה ביותר". }} צוות השחקנים ודמויות דמויות ראשיות * גאיה ג'ירצ'ה, מגלמת את רפאלה "לילה" צ'רולו ** לודוביקה נאסטי, מגלמת את רפאלה "לילה" צ'רולו כילדה * מרגריטה מז'וקו, מגלמת את אלנה "לנו" גרקו ** אליסה דל ג'ניו, מגלמת את אלנה "לנו" גרקו כילדה }} * אנה ריטה ויטולו בתפקיד ימאקולטה גרקו, אמהּ של אלנה * לוקה גלון בתפקיד ויטוריו גרקו, אביה של אלנה * אימה ווילה בתפקיד מנואלה סולרה, אשתו של סילביו סולרה * אנטוניו מילו בתפקיד סילביו סולרה, בעלים של הבר סולרה * אלסיו גאלו בתפקיד מישל סולרה, הבן של סילביו ומנואלה * ולנטינה אקא, מגלמת את נונצ'יה צ'רולו, אמהּ של לילה * אנטוניו בונאנו, מגלם את פרננדו צ'רולו, אביה של לילה * דורה רומנה כגברת אוליביירו, המחנכת של לנו ולילה בבית ספר יסודי בתפקיד אורח * אנטוניו פנרלה, מגלם את דון אקילה קראצ'י, מאפיונר מקומי * נונצ'יה סשיאנו, מגלמת את נלה ינקרדו, בת-דודתה של גברת אוליביירו דמויות משניות משפחות משפחת צ'רולו * ג'נארו דה סטפאנו – רינו צ'רולו, אחיה הגדול של לילה ** תומאסו רוסיאנו – רינו צ'רולו כילד משפחת גרקו * אלבּה רוהוואצ'ר – הדוברת בסדרה (קריינית), קולה של אלנה כמבוגרת ** אליזבטה דה פאלו – אלנה גרקו כאישה מבוגרת * מטאו קסטלדו – פפה גרקו, אחיה הצעיר של אלנה ** עמנואל נוצ'רינו – פפה גרקו בילדותו * רפאל נוצ'רינו – ג'יאני גרקו, אחיה הצעיר של אלנה ** תומאס נויוזי – ג'יאני גרקו בילדותו * כריסטינה פרטיקולה – אליסה גרקו, אחותה הצעיר של אלנה ** שרה מאוריאלו – אליסה גרקו בילדותה משפחת קראצ'י * שרה פלנגה – מריה קראצ'י, אשתו של דון אקילה * ג'ובאני אמורה – סטפנו קראצ'י, בנו של דון אקילה ** כריסטיאן די ג'יאקומו – סטפנו קראצ'י בילדותו * פדריקה סולאצו – פינוצ'ה קראצ'י, בתו של דון אקילה ** ג'וליאנה טרמונטנו – פינוצ'ה קראצ'י כילדה * פבריציו קוטונה – אלפונו קארצ'י, בנו של דון אקילה ** ולריו לאביאנו – אלפונו קארצ'י בילדותו משפחת פאלוּסו * ג'נארו קנוניקי – אלפרדו פאלוסו, נגר מיומן * ליה זינו – ג'וזפינה פאלוזו, אשתו של אלפרדו * אדוארדו סקרפטה – פסקואלה פאלוסו, בנם של אלפרדו וג'וזפינה ** פרנצ'סקו קטנה – פסקואלה פאלוסו בילדותו * פרנצ'סקה פצלה – כרמלה פאלוסו, בתם של אלפרדו וג'וזפינה ** פרנצ'סקה בלמולי – כרמלה פאלוסו בילדותה משפחת קאפוצ'יו * פינה די ג'נארו – מלינה קאפוצ'יו, אלמנה חולת רוח * אולוריקה מיגליארסי – אדה קאפוצ'יו, בתה של מלינה ** לוצ'יה מנפוזו – אדה קאפוצ'יו בילדותה * כריסטיאן ג'רוסו – אנטוניו קאפוצ'יו ** דומניקו קואומו – אנטוניו קאפוצ'יו בילדותו משפחת סראטורה * עמנואל ולנטי – דונאטו סראטורה, מפקח רכבות * פבריציה סאקי – לידיה סראטורה, אשתו של דונאטו * פרנצ'סקו סרפיקו – נינו סראטורה, בנם של דונאטו ולידיה ** אלסנדרו נרדי – נינו סראטורה כילד * מרים ד'אנג'לו – מריסה סראטורה, בתם של דונאטו ולידיה ** כריסטינה מניוטי – מריבה סראטורה בילדותה * קאטלו בונומו – פינו סראטורה, בנם של דונאטו ולידיה ** מיקל די קוסטנזו – פינו סראטורה בילדותו * פדריקה ברבוטו – קלליה סראטורה, בתם של דונאטו ולידיה ** פדריקה גוארינו – קלליה סראטורה בילדותה * מאטיה איפיגיו – סירו סראטורה, בנם של דונאטו ולידיה ** ג'ואלה מאדי – סירו סראטורה בילדותו משפחת סקאנו * צ'ירו פולייזה – ניקולה סקאנו, ירקן * מרינה צ'ופה – אסונטה סקאנו, אשתו של ניקולה * ג'ובאני בוזאלי – אנצו סקאנו, בנם של ניקולה ואסונטה ** וינצ'נצו וקארו – סקאנו בילדותו * ג'ורג'יה מונג'יילו – פילייה סקאנו, בתם של ניקולה ואסונטה משפחת סולרה * אלביס אספוזיטו – מרסלו סולרה, בנם של מנואלה וסילביו ** פייטרו וולו – מרסלו סולרה בילדותו * אדריאנו טמארו – מיקל סולרה בילדותו משפחת ספאניולו * מימו רוג'ירו – אדון ספאניולו, אופה בבר של סולרה * פטריציה די מרטינו – רוזה ספאניולו, אשתו * רוזריה לנג'לוטו – ג'יליולה ספאניולו, בתם ** אליס ד'אנטוניו – ג'יליולה ספאניולו בילדותה אחרים * ולנטינה ארנה, מגלמת את יולנדה, מוכרת בחנות ציוד משרדי * ויטוריו ויויאני, מגלם את האדון פררו, ספרן ומורה בבית ספר היסודי * ריקרדו פלמיירי, בתפקיד ג'ינו. החבר הראשון של אלנה, שותף לספסל הלימודים * סרג'יו בזיל, בתפקיד פרופסור ג'רצ'י, מורה בתיכון בו לומדת אלנה * אנה רדי, מגלמת את פרופסור גליאני, מרצה בתיכון * אנטוניו מליונה, בתפקיד אלפונסו, חבר של ויטוריו גרקו קישורים חיצוניים * * טוד ואן דר וורף, HBO’s My Brilliant Friend adaptation is a knockout, באתר , 18 בנובמבר 2018. * שירה מייקין, "החברה הגאונה": עיבוד טלוויזיוני מופתי שנאמן למורכבות המעודנת של פרנטה, באתר הארץ, 17 בדצמבר 2018. * חן חדד, "החברה הגאונה" מפנה עורף לכל הדרכים שבהן סדרות מודרניות מצמידות צופים למסך, באתר הארץ, 18 בנובמבר 2018. * קרין ספינגולד, "החברה הגאונה" - תופעה תרבותית: הסדרה שהכניסה את הישראלים לנאפולי, באתר מעריב, 19 בדצמבר 2018. * עידו ישעיהו, קסם הנעורים: הנאמנות של "החברה הגאונה" למקור מושיעה אותה, באתר וואלה!, 19 בדצמבר 2018. * סמדר שילוני, "החברה הגאונה": מי שקרא - ייהנה, מי שלא - ייהנה יותר, באתר ynet , 19 בנובמבר 2018. * "החברה הגאונה" מגיעה לטלוויזיה: כל מה שצריך לדעת, באתר Time Out תל אביב, 5 בדצמבר 2018. * הערות שוליים קטגוריה:מיני-סדרות טלוויזיה קטגוריה:סדרות טלוויזיה איטלקיות קטגוריה:סדרות טלוויזיה אמריקאיות שעלו לשידור בשנות ה-2010 קטגוריה:סדרות דרמה קטגוריה:HBO: סדרות מהויקיפדיה האיטלקית תרגום אוטומטי הרומן החבר חביב מחולק לשני חלקים, "ילדות" ו- "גיל ההתבגרות", והוא מוקדש את סיפורן של שתי ילדות, אלנה (רח"ל) ו רפאלה (Lila), שכונה בפאתי נאפולי. הן נבונות מאוד, חסרות סבלנות בכללי ההתנהגות הקפדניים של "השכונה" שבה הם חיים, בשנות הילדות קשורות לידידות קרובה; עם תום בית הספר היסודי, אולם חייהם מופרדים, כי מסיבות כלכליות אביו של ליילה, סנדלר, יכול למנוע מהם להמשיך בלימודיהם; אביו של Lenu, איש סדר עירוני, מצליח לאפשר לבתו להמשיך את התקשורת, ואז לגימנסיה. אולם דרכן של שתי הנערות ממשיכה להשתלב, אפילו יותר כאשר הן מתערבות בסיבוכים הסנטימנטליים הראשונים. הדף האחרון מספר את נישואיה של לילה. הספר פותח כמה דפים של הפרולוג ( "מחק עקבות"), ועם בתיאור עתיד ירטיב חזק יש בנו בוגר של ליילה, מבקש לשווא lenu עזרה כדי למצוא את אמו. הנרטיב מתבצע בגוף ראשון על ידי אלנה; דרך עיניו הוא מגלה קהל של אנשים, הרבה סביבות ומנהגים, של נאפולי ואת הקשיים שלאחר המלחמה נפתח בהדרגת הרווחה צנועה, עודד או מאוים על ידי הנוכחות של העולם התחתון. *אתר הטלויזיה האיטלקית Il racconto di oltre sessant'anni della vita di Elena Greco e Lila Cerullo, migliori amiche e peggiori nemiche, ambientato in una Napoli pericolosa e affascinante. Tratto dai bestseller di Elena Ferrante. RegiaSaverio Costanzo InterpretiElisa Del Genio, Margherita Mazzucco, Elisabetta de Palo, Ludovica Nasti, Gaia Girace, Tommaso Rusciano, Gennaro De Stefano, Kristijan Di Giacomo, Giovanni Amura תרגום אוטומטי סיפורם של יותר משישים שנה מחיי אלנה גרקו וליילה סרולו, החברים הכי טובים והאויבים הגרועים ביותר, שקועים בנאפולי מסוכן ומרתק. מבוסס על רבי המכר של אלנה פראנטה. רג'יאסבריו קוסטנזו פרשליזה דל ג'ניו, מרגריטה מז'וקו, אליסבטה דה פאלו, לודוביקה נאסטי, גאיה גיראס, טומאסו רוסיאנו, גנארו דה סטפנו, קריסטיאן די ג'יאקומו, ג'ובאני עמורה לא ניתן לצפיה מחוץ לאיטליה - רק אחרי העלאה ל-youtube ניתן לצפייה =הסרט: l'amica geniale= מתוכננות 8 פרקי טלביזיה פרקים ראשון ושני thumb|ימין|332 px thumb|שמאל|332 px פרק ראשון L’amica geniale - 1^ puntata del 27 11 2018 A PUNTATA INTEGRALE SU RAIPLAY https://goo.gl/pR8PR9 TUTTI I VIDEO E LE PUNTATE https://www.raiplay.it/programmi/lamicageniale - Napoli, anni '50. Elena e Raffaella, detta Lila, sono due bambine molto diverse tra loro che frequentano la stessa classe delle elementari. Giocando insieme nel Rione napoletano in cui sono cresciute, un agglomerato di palazzine e polvere sotto il giogo del guappo don Achille, imparano a conoscersi e diventano amiche. תרגום אוטומטי נאפולי, שנות ה -50. אלנה ורפאלה, הנקראות לילא, הן שתי בנות שונות מאוד, הלומדות באותו בית ספר יסודי. הם שיחקו יחד ברובע הנאפוליטני שבו גדלו, אשכול של בניינים ואבק תחת il giogo del guappo don Achille , והם לומדים להכיר זה את זה ולהיות חברים. פרק שני LA PUNTATA INTEGRALE SU RAIPLAY https://goo.gl/BXU3T3 TUTTI I VIDEO E LE PUNTATE https://www.raiplay.it/programmi/lami... - Elena continua a studiare, ma fatica a prendere buoni voti. Lila, anche se ormai è finita a lavorare nel calzaturificio del padre, riesce ad aiutarla con il latino e finisce col metterla in ombra quando, in seguito ad un concorso indetto dal maestro Ferraro, tutto il rione scopre che è lei la persona che ha letto tutti i libri della biblioteca del quartiere. אלנה ממשיכה ללמוד, אבל נאבקת להשיג ציונים טובים. לילה, גם אם היא כבר סיימה לעבוד בבית החרושת לנעליים של אביה, מצליחה לעזור לה בלטינית ומסתיימת בצל, כאשר בעקבות התחרות שארגן המאסטר פרארו, כל המחוז מגלה שהיא האדם שקרא את כל הספרים בספריית השכונה. פרק שלישי וסרטון נוסף thumb|right|332 px|Mentre Elena lascia Gino, thumb|left|332 px פרק שלישי Lila progetta col fratello un paio di scarpe originali e moderne, ma il padre non ha alcuna intenzione di darle fiducia. Marcello, innamorato di lei, riesce a conquistare la fiducia prima di Rino e poi di Fernando Cerullo, finendo per chiedere la mano di Lila.]] תרגום אוטמטי לילא מתכננת זוג נעליים מקוריות ומודרניות עם אחיה, אבל לאבא שלה אין שום כוונה לתת לה ביטחון. מרצ'לו, מאוהב בה, מצליח להרוויח ביטחון לפני רינו ולאחר מכן פרננדו Cerullo, בסופו של דבר לבקש את ידה של לילה. כתבות מעיתון "הארץ" thumb|250px|ימין|החברה הגאונה: אלנה פֶרַנְטֶה. תירגם מאיטלקית: אלון אלטרס. הוצאת הספריה החדשה, 342 עמודים, 74 שקלים "החברה הגאונה" הוא הספר הרביעי המתורגם לעברית משל אלנה פֶרַנְטֶה (שם בדוי), הסופרת האיטלקייה המסקרנת, שזהותה עדיין מסתורית ומחוקת פנים גם אחרי שורה מרשימה כל כך של רומנים מצוינים. זה רומן ראשון מתוך רביעיית "הרומנים הנפוליטניים", מחזור המבקש להקיף את פרשת חייהן של שתי חברות — אלנה גרקו (לֶנוּ) ורפאלה צ'רולו (לִילָה) — מילדותן בשכונה ענייה בנאפולי במחצית המאה ה–20 ועד שנות ה–60 לחייהן. "החברה הגאונה", בתרגומו המצוין של אלון אלטרס, עוקב אחר עשור מתוך ילדותן ונערותן של השתיים, מגיל שש עד 16. אחרי ארבעה רומנים בעברית אפשר כבר לזהות את קולה של פרנטה ואת קווי האופי הבולטים בפואטיקה שלה — הדחוסה, האפלה, המטרידה. באחת הסצינות הראשונות ברומן מספרת אלנה איך לקחה ממנה לילה בת השש את הבובה שלה והשליכה אותה אל מרתף מבעד לחרך מאובק וחלוד. לאחר שאלנה נוקמת בה מיד ומשליכה גם את בובתה של לילה דרך הסורג, יורדות השתיים אל המרתף הלח והאפל, המפיל אימה, לחפש את הבובות. משהו בירידה המפחידה הזאת אל לועה השחור של מערה, בכניסה הזאת אל תוך חלל סודי, מואר קלושות, מבעד פתח צר, שבו חפצים יומיומיים נעשים זרים, כהים ומאיימים, מאפיין גם את חוויית הקריאה בפרנטה; הוא דומה לכניסה אל תוך הרומנים שלה, המיטיבים לקלוט, כמו שתי הילדות, "את הפינות השחורות, את התחושות הכבושות, הקרובות תמיד להתפוצץ". הגיבורות והמספרות של פרנטה הן נשים נפוליטניות המנסות להיחלץ, בדרכים שונות, מפתיעות ויצירתיות לעתים, מכבלי העבר, המשפחה, תרבות החיים הנפוליטנית המכבידה; חוּמהּ, צפיפותה, דלותה וגסותה מחניקים ומעיקים על רוחן. יש הרבה מן המשותף בין ספריה השונים, היורדים כולם אל עומק הסבך של יחסי הקירבה, המשפחה, האימהוּת, ובעיקר חשיבותם ומורכבותם של קשרים בין נשים. אך בספר "החברה הגאונה" יש משהו שלא היה ברומנים הקודמים — סיפור התבגרות, הנצמד באמינות אל פרטי חייהן והתפתחותן הפיזית והנפשית של נערות בנפולי של שנות ה–50. במובן זה, הוא קל יותר לעיכול ומרווח יותר יחסית לספריה הקודמים, העזים והחריפים, לעתים עד להדהים. ואולי, פשוט, מספר לספר, התרגלתי לפרנטה. עוצמתה כמספרת ניכרת כבר בשורות הפתיחה של כל אחד מספריה — כולם מתחילים בנקודת שבר דרמטית, הכרוכה בפרידה ובהינתקות, שהיא תמיד גם מעֵין־הזדמנות להבנה מחודשת של העבר ולשינוי דרכים. ב"אהבה מטרידה" קיבלה הגיבורה הודעה על מותה של אמה בטביעה; ב"ימי הנטישה" היה זה הבעל שהודיע על פירוק המשפחה; "הבת האפלה" נפתח בתאונת דרכים של המספרת היוצאת לחופשה לאחר שבנותיה עזבו את הבית; ב"החברה הגאונה" מתבשרת אלנה בת ה–66 על היעלמה הפתאומי והמוזר של לילה, שכמו פרחה והתנדפה בלי להותיר שריד לקיומה בעולם, ואפילו גזרה את דמותה מתוך תצלומים שבהם הופיעה. "זה הרגיז אותי מאוד", כותבת אלנה, המבינה כי לילה מבקשת למחוק ולהעלים לא רק את עצמה, אלא גם את כל מה ומי שהיה קשור בחייה. "נראה ידה של מי תהיה על העליונה הפעם", היא חושבת ומתחילה לכתוב את סיפורן: היעלמה של לילה הוא נקודת המוצא והטריגר לסיפור הקורות. מעשה הכתיבה הוא בעצם מעשה של בגידה — נגד ניסיונה של לילה להכחיד כל רמז כותבת אלנה את סיפור ילדותן והתבגרותן בפרטי פרטים, ומפיחה חיים ונפח בדמות המבקשת להימחק. לכאורה בנוי הספר כרומן התבגרות נשי שבו מגוללת אלנה את סיפור חייה, ומשחזרת גם, מבעד לנקודת מבטה, את הדמויות המרכזיות בחייה, ביניהן גם חברתה לילה. אך פרנטה משבשת את המבנה המסורתי הזה, ונראה שאלנה עסוקה בלִילה עוד הרבה יותר מכפי שהיא מתעניינת בסיפור קורותיה. האופן שבו דמויות חוצות זו את חייה של זו, פולשות זו אל זו ומתמזגות זו בזו, החרדה והעונג שתהליכים אלה מעוררים — אלה נושאים קבועים בכתיבתה. כך מוצג לעינינו מבנה בלתי שכיח של "גיבורה כפולה", כי לילה ואלנה, על אף הנתקים התכופים ביניהן, התחרות המתמדת והחברות הבלתי מובנת מאליה, מעצבות זו את דמותה של זו כל העת. לא במקרה קשה להכריע מיהי "הגאונה" בין השתיים. במובן מסוים אלה הן דמויות משלימות, ונדמה שכל אחת מהן מיטיבה במיוחד לממש ולהוציא לפועל דווקא את חלומותיה של האחרת: לילה, הילדה המבריקה והאמיצה בעלת השכל החד והחריף, נאלצת להפסיק את לימודיה בגיל מוקדם בגלל עוניה של משפחתה, אך היא יפהפיית השכונה. מנגד, אלנה היפה נעשית, מתוך תחרות עם לילה שנמשכת הרבה אחרי שזו כבר אינה לומדת, לתלמידה המצטיינת והמבטיחה של בית הספר האזורי. *המקור נאפולי בעקבות "החברה הגאונה" thumb|350px|ימין|אזור ההתרחשות: למעלה שמאלה משה גלעד כתב: "תושבי ריונה לוצאטי, שכונת הפועלים המזוהה עם סדרת רבי־המכר של אלנה פרנטה, לא שמעו על הספרים ששיגעו את העולם והופתעו כשגל של נשים אמריקאיות חמושות במצלמות פלש לשכונה. לרגל עליית סדרת הטלוויזיה "החברה הגאונה", מסע בין הפינות הציוריות, יותר ופחות, של נאפולי" המבוא סופיה סימור היא צעירה אנגלייה שבמהלך לימודיה בנאפולי התאהבה בעיר והחליטה להישאר ולגור בה. מאז 2015 היא מדריכה סיורי תיירים בעקבות סדרת הרומנים הנפוליטניים, והאתר שלה נקרא "לחפש את לילה" (Looking for Lila) על שם הגיבורה הנעלמת בספריה של אלנה פרנטה. יש לסימור המון סיפורים משעשעים על הסיורים בעיר, אבל במוצלח שבהם היא מתארת איך הביאה לספרייה העירונית הקטנה בריונה לוצאטי — המזוהה כיום עם הרובע בנאפולי בו מתרחשת עלילת הספר — עותק של הספר הראשון בסדרה, "החברה הגאונה". לדבריה השקיעה מאמץ גדול כדי לשכנע את הספרניות המקומיות, שלא הכירו אז את הספר, להציג אותו בספרייה. "כאשר התחלתי להדריך בשכונה הבנתי שאף אחד מהאנשים שאני פוגשת — בספרייה, במאפייה, ברחובות, בבית הקפה — לא קרא את סדרת הספרים של פרנטה, שהיתה אז כבר רב־מכר עולמי", היא אומרת. "הם השתוממו בכל פעם מחדש כאשר קבוצת של נשים, כמעט תמיד אמריקאיות, פלשה לשכונה וצילמה ללא הרף. ארבעת הספרים של פרנטה זכו לפופולריות גדולה באמריקה ובאירופה, אני מבינה שגם בישראל, אבל דווקא באיטליה לא התלהבו מהם. בנאפולי, במשך זמן רב, איש לא קרא אותם. הרגשתי לא נוח כאשר התיירות שהדרכתי ביקשו לראות את הספר על המדף ולכן הענקתי לספרייה עותק משלי". על המחברת \ המגזין "טיים" בחר בפרנטה כאחת הנשים המשפיעות בתבל. זהותה נשמרה זמן רב בסוד ונחשבה תעלומה — דבר שרק עזר למכירות. עיתונאי איטלקי חשף בעבר שפרנטה היא למעשה אניטה ראג'ה, מתרגמת מגרמנית ובת לאם יהודייה ניצולת שואה שחיה ברומא. אלא שגם לאחר מכן לא נאותה פרנטה להיחשף. לאחרונה אמרה כי "ספרים שיצאו לאור כבר לא זקוקים למחבר שלהם". היא אמנם היתה מעורבת בהפקת הסדרה, אך הקשר עמה התקיים במיילים ובאמצעות צד שלישי, כך שגם לאנשי ההפקה אין מושג מי היא. מסקנות דניאל אוטרי מניו יורק מדריכה ארבעה סיורים בשנה בנאפולי ובסביבתה. השנה פירסמה ספר הדרכה שנקרא "קדחת פרנטה" (Ferrante Fever) ומוקדש לסיורים בעקבות הגיבורות של הרומנים הנאפוליטניים. המדריך מציע סיור בן חמישה ימים ברחבי העיר ומפורטים בו האתרים שקשורים לפרנטה לצד המוקדים המרכזיים שכדאי לפקוד בנאפולי. בשיחה עם "הארץ" מבהירה אוטרי חד משמעית שהתיירות בנאפולי אמנם פורחת — אבל אין לכך בהכרח קשר לספרים. לדבריה, דווקא השינויים שהכניס ראש העיר מגיסטריס אחראים לכך הרבה יותר. "הפשע המאורגן נדחק הצידה", היא מסבירה. "יש בנאפולי רנסנס ממשי. נוצרו תוכניות מיוחדות ליזמים צעירים כדי שיפתחו מסעדות ועסקים קטנים, ויש תחייה משמעותית של השכונות בשוליים. שדה התעופה חודש והוא כיום אחד הנוחים באירופה. מרכז העיר והטיילת לאורך החוף נהפכו למדרחוב והתנועה בהם נאסרה. בכל שעה יוצאת הסעה חינם ממרכז העיר למוזיאון האמנות הגדול ביותר באיטליה, Museo di Capodimonte. אוכפים תעריפים קבועים לנהגי המוניות גם לסיורים מחוץ לעיר, לפומפיי או לאמלפי. תרשה לי להניח שאם הרומנים הנאפוליטניים היו יוצאים לאור בשנות ה–80 — אוהבי פרנטה היו נשארים בבית". לדברי אוטרי, התיירים שמגיעים עכשיו לעיר חושבים בהתחלה שהם רוצים לצעוד בעקבות הספרים, אבל מהר מאוד הם מבינים שבעצם זו רק נקודת התחלה. הם רוצים להכיר את נאפולי. הנבונים שבהם מקדישים את רוב זמנם לעיר עצמה ולא לחיפוש אחר אנקדוטות מספרי פרנטה. "זו עיר מופלאה, עם היסטוריה בת 3,000 שנה ואינספור מקומות מרתקים וחשובים פי כמה מאלה שמחפשים תיירי 'החברה הגאונה'". לאוטרי אין ספק שלא מדובר בטרנד זמני. "התיירות בנאפולי תמשיך לצמוח. סדרת הטלוויזיה תעודד את סיורי פרנטה אבל זה רק חלק קטן מהתיירות בעיר", היא אומרת. "נאפולי שמרה במשך שנים על האותנטיות שלה וזה היתרון שלה מול ונציה, רומא או פירנצה. יש המון יצירתיות וחדשנות בעיר, לצד מזג אוויר מושלם והיסטוריה נהדרת. אני חושבת שבתוך כמה שנים נאפולי תעמוד בראש רשימת 'הערים שחייבים לראות בעולם'". *המקור העיבוד הטלויזיוני thumb|ימין|335 px| My Brilliant Friend, a new original series directed by Saverio Costanzo and based on the global best-selling novel by Elena Ferrante, comes to HBO this November. Explore more original programming on HBO NOW. Check out our most popular TV PLAYLISTS: LATEST TV SHOW TRAILERS: https://goo.gl/rvKCPb SUPERHERO/COMIC BOOK TV TRAILERS: https://goo.gl/r8eLH6 NETFLIX TV TRAILERS: https://goo.gl/dbO463 HBO TV TRAILERS: https://goo.gl/pkgTQ1 JoBlo TV trailers covers all the latest TV show trailers, previews, clips, promos and featurettes. Check out our other channels: MOVIE TRAILERS: https://goo.gl/kRzqBU MOVIE HOTTIES: https://goo.gl/f6temD VIDEOGAME TRAILERS: https://goo.gl/LcbkaT MOVIE CLIPS: https://goo.gl/74w5hd JOBLO VIDEOS: https://goo.gl/n8dLt5 ראו לעיל אקטע של הפרקים שירה מייקין כתבה:"העיבוד הטלוויזיוני של HBO ל"החברה הגאונה", שיעלה השבוע בישראל, נותן ביטוי ויזואלי נהדר לסיפור חברותן של לנו ולילה, גיבורות האפוס המצליח של אלנה פרנטה. אף שהסדרה נאמנה ברובה לספר, היא מאופקת יותר מהשצף הרגשי המאפיין אותו" על הסדרה אבל אם כבר יש גוף הפקה שמתנדב לקבל עליו את האתגר, מוטב שיהיה זה HBO, רשת שכבר הוכיחה את יכולתה בעיבוד סאגות עם "משחקי הכס". לא סתם הסלוגן שלה הוא "זו לא טלוויזיה, זה HBO". היא הפיקה את הסדרה בשיתוף עם הרשת האיטלקית RAI והבמאי האיטלקי המוערך פאולו סורנטינו ("יפה לנצח") שימש מפיק בפועל. התקציב אמנם חסוי, אך לפי פרסומים שונים הסדרה — שכל פרקיה יהיו זמינים לצפייה בישראל החל ביום רביעי השבוע בהוט וי־או־די ובסלקום טיוי — היא אחת ההפקות הטלוויזיוניות האירופיות היקרות שנעשו מאז ומעולם. כדי להקים לתחייה את עולמה של פרנטה גייסה ההפקה כ–150 שחקנים ו–5,000 ניצבים. הצילומים של שמונת הפרקים, כל אחד מהם בן שעה, נמשכו 29 שבועות. גם בבחירת השחקניות הראשיות לא חסכו במאמצים: 9,000 ילדות נבחנו לתפקיד הגיבורות לנו ולילה, במבצע ליהוק שמזכיר את החיפוש המיתולוגי אחר סקרלט אוהרה ב"חלף עם הרוח". ולא סתם ילדות חיפשו בהפקה, אלא כאלה מדרום איטליה שדוברות את הדיאלקט הנאפוליטני הספציפי שעליו כותבת פרנטה בספריה (הספרים עצמם אינם כתובים בדיאלקט ובכל פעם שאחת הדמויות מדברת בדיאלקט, פרנטה מציינת זאת). בסופו של דבר נבחרו ארבע בנות מזל — שתי בלונדיניות (אליזה דל ג'ניו ומרגריטה מאצ'וקו) לגלם את לנו הילדה והנערה, ושתי כהות שיער (לודוביקה נסטי וגאיה ג'יראצ'ה) לגלם את לילה הילדה והנערה. לאף אחת מהן לא היה ניסיון משחק קודם. ההשקעה בליהוק הוכיחה את עצמה. HBO לא יכלו למצוא לנו ולילה מתאימות יותר. לא רק שהן נראות בדיוק כמו שדימיינתי אותן (איך זה אפשרי?) אלא שגם האנרגיות שלהן מגלמת את מהותן של הגיבורות: שתי הלילות שנבחרו הן עזות מבט, חזקות, דקות ומטילות מורא, ושתי הלנות הפוכות לחלוטין — מכונסות בעצמן, כבדות, שואפות לרַצות וחסרות ביטחון ולסיום פרנטה בחרה לספר את סיפורה של איטליה מהתקופה שאחרי מלחמת העולם השנייה ועד ימינו דרך סיפור חברותן של שתי ילדות שנעשות נשים. גם היום מדובר בבחירה רדיקלית. האדפטציה הטלוויזיונית מעניקה לחברות האפית הזאת זמן מסך הולם (דמיינו את "הסנדק" מסופר דרך עיניים של ילדה קטנה). אמנם יש שלל סרטים וסדרות שעוסקים בחברות נשית — מ"תלמה ולואיז", דרך "סקס והעיר הגדולה" ועד "ברוד סיטי" — אבל אף אחד מהם לא התברך במורכבות המעודנת של פרנטה. "החברה הגאונה" הוא סיפור אהבה — לא בין גיבור לגיבורה, אלא בין שתי נשים. זו אהבה מורכבת, מלאת סתירות, עם ביטויים של אכזריות, זדוניות וקנאה אבל גם אינטימיות, תשוקה ופרגון הדדי. כשכל זה מתרחש בעולם כל כך גברי, זה רק מבליט את הייחודיות של החברות הנשית הזאת. בסופו של דבר, האדפטציה מצליחה לשמור על הסיפור הנשי הזה, עד לרמת המחזור שמקבלת לנו (גם ב–2018 נדיר לראות דם מחזור בטלוויזיה ובקולנוע). אני לא מכירה אף גבר שקרא את סדרת הספרים של פרנטה ואני יכולה רק לקוות שזה לא יהיה גורל הסדרה — שהחודש נודע כי תמשיך לעונה נוספת, על פי הספר השני בסדרת הספרים, "הסיפור של שם המשפחה החדש". בזמן שאני גדלתי על אפוסים קולנועיים כמו "סינמה פרדיסו", שמתארים התבגרות של ילד, בהחלט הגיע הזמן שגם לילדות יהיו דמויות אותנטיות להזדהות עמן, ו"החברה הגאונה" מספקת את האופציה הזאת בצורה מופתית. *המקור קטגוריה:איטליה